Scrambled Egg
by Daddy Otaku a.k.a Gohan
Summary: My first fic, limited flames, R&R.
1. Default Chapter Title

Scrambled Egg  
  
  
A/N: This is my first fic, so don't think too hard on me. This is in the time where chibi Gokou (I'm going to call him Gokou) is fighting Piccolo Daimoa (I'll call him Piccolo).  
And Gokou drank the super holy water. You might be hearing me sometimes! Also it's vary confusing at first.  
  
Disclaimer: I, Daddy_gohan, swear on my author's oath that I do not own Dragonball z, gt or Dragonball. sits down crying oh! I forgot. I do own a character, She is  
Tonima. You will find her later. Now, on to the story.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"  
  
Piccolo sighed "Kids this days, don't want to die." He got into position to block.  
  
"Meeeeeeeeeeeee"  
  
"Yes! He's still alive!" shouted Tein.  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa"  
  
"Damn kid, you can easily beat him master, don't hold back!" shouted Piano.  
  
"Meeeeeeeeeeee"  
  
"Holy crap!" said someone in the shadows. "545! Woah!!"  
  
Gokou jumps from the crater and yells.  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"  
  
A light blue beam erupted from his hands.  
  
Piccolo has his hands ready to block, but Gokou directs it a different ways and hits Piccolo. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Piccolo yelled as if trying to stall Gokou.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha" Gokou was dead tired, breathing ragged, mouth full of dust from the explosion.  
  
"Amazing, he's still alive." Whispered the person, hair a mess, from the old model pod with no cushions, but sleep gas aplenty.  
  
Gokou's battered body, took the beating of his life, blood dripping from his mouth, also in about 18 different places, was monitored buy a scouter from the woman watching.  
  
"Life signs dropping" said a mechanical voice from the scouter.  
  
"No, there not going down, he's still fighting." sighed Tonami.  
  
"Life signs dropping significantly."  
  
"No there not!" She yelled quietly.  
  
"Life signs reaching critical in pod"  
  
"Crap, the pod." She got up from where she was kneeling, ran to the pod and checked the buttons.  
  
"Damn, there low, let's hope this works." She cracked her fingers and went into the buttons in a mess.  
  
"Life signs returning to normal." Said the voice, with no emotion.  
  
"Thank Kame." She sighed with relief.  
  
BOOOOOOOM!  
  
"Shit!" she cursed under her breath and ran to the window.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A whole block was destroyed by the blast.  
  
"Ha, you could never beat me." Said Piccolo with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Tein." whispered Gokou weakly. "You didn't have to do that."  
  
"What! He's still alive?!" Piccolo look up in disbalaivement.  
  
"Yes I did." Said a charred and bleeding Tein.  
  
"Thanks, Tein." Said Gokou, then went to where Piccolo was standing.  
  
"Let's get it on!" yelled Gokou.  
  
The fight begins, Piccolo starts with a jaw hook, but Gokou dodges and hits Piccolo in the stomach, Piccolo is fazed a bit, but kicks Gokou in the chest. Gokou is sprawled back on the ground, Piccolo thinks he won but Gokou weakly gets up.  
  
'I can't beat this kid without cheating, he won't die' Piccolo thought to himself. 'I know!'  
Piccolo flies over to Tein who in kneeling breathing hard after the blast hit him, picks him up by the head and say's to Gokou.  
  
"You come any closer and his head pops like a grapefruit." Piccolo was in a position where he could win any time he want.  
  
"Shit, I won't attack you, Devil." Gokou said, head hung.  
  
"Ha, this is priceless." Piccolo said with with an even bigger smirk on.  
He levitated some rocks.  
  
"Take this! This is all the pain you gave me!"  
  
"Yes master, that's the way to do it!" Piano was flapping his wings in excitement.   
Piccolo 'threw' some rocks at Gokou, one hit his head, making a black bruise.  
Another hit his arm and broke it.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"  
"Ha, this is easier than shooting dead fish in a cup."  
Two more rocks where levitated and 'thrown' at the same time at his legs.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Gokou, both his legs where broken and on the ground on the verge of tears cursing.  
"Asshole, you will never beat all people who will stand to fight for the goodness for the earth, Basterd!" As he yelled the last word Piccolo flew as fast as he could and kicked Gokou so hard he flew fifty metres in the air.   
"Kaaaaaaa." He started weakly still in the air, his energy was in one hand and growing slowly but steadily.  
"No you won't!" Yelled a pissed Piccolo he flew where Gokou would be in five seconds, ready to hit him to the ground, but the super holy water kicked in that exact second.  
"Basterd!" Yelled Gokou as he turned to face Piccolo, ready to nail his stomach.  
CRACK!  
Gokou fell from the sky, in defeat, body battered, legs in a sickening position, arm backwards, head three feet away, hit the ground before his body did.  
(A/N: Flashback.)  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Intense pain hit Piccolo full in the stomach, a ki blast had hit him and went through his stomach.  
The next thing he was in the hospital.  
"Hello." Said a friendly face.  
"Where the hell am I?" Piccolo said.  
"You had to have surgery, a hole was in your stomach. Now you have unbreakable metal in your stomach."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
"Oh.My.God!" said Tonami slowly.  
"Yeah! You did it master!" yelled Piano  
"Yes, yes I did!" Yelled Piccolo "I won!"  
  
Than he looked at Tein. Tein was shaking uncontrollably. Piccolo looked more intently at Tein.  
"Your little buddy didn't win, now your turn to die! Haaaaaa!"   
Twin laser beams came from the pupils of his eyes and hit Tein in the eyes, than before he could cry out he fired more than killed Tein in a burning heap of blood.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A short fat man in a robe jumped from the shadows, a sword in his hands.  
"Basterd!" He tried to kill Piccolo but Piccolo melted his sword. Than blasted a small hole threw the mans stomach, acid leaked from the wound and burned off the mans skin.  
Than Piccolo blasted him to oblivion.  
  
"Now I am the supreme ruler of the world!"  
"That's how it happened." Tonami said to the green being in the pod.  
  
  
THE END?  
  
This is not the end, I will write a sequel, but I need ideas. R&R plez, no flames.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Scrambled Egg  
  
  
Disclaimer: ???: You don't own DragonballZ, you're just a loser who wishes.  
Daddy_gohan: Really, I never noticed. I would wish for them, but Dragonballs are limited in stores. I need 4 star Dragonball, but Gokou had it.  
???: Oh, well, screw you! *runs away laughing hysterically*  
Daddy_gohan: Freak isn't he?  
  
  
A/N: I will start, after this story, to do samples of the next story. My e-mail is andrewh40@hotmail.com. Good luck understanding. And the weird writing is her signature.   
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
"Ha, none can beat me. I am supreme ruler of the world!" Piccolo yelled over a cliff. Dead bodies piled behind him, Piano covering them with gasoline.   
"Ready sir." Piano called to Piccolo, walking back a few steps.  
Piccolo looked at the faces of the dead fighters, Yamcha, Tein, Chouzu, Gokou, Yajirobe, Roshi, Krillin and many others he did not know. Each of the mouths of the corpses had been filled with gas, and their bodies had been covered with gas.  
"Ha, these 'fighters' can't even give me a good fight, burn weak fools!"  
As Piccolo said the last word, he blasted a small blast at them.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"At my world, the people said Gokou died from a simple kick, assholes." Tonami said as she wrote in her dairy:  
  
  
Dear diary.  
My mom lied, my father lied, everybody I knew lied. I wish my mom had made a better sub-space ship, this thing has the slowest engine to travel through sub-space.  
I mean, sure I got sleeping gas, but I wanted cushions. Vegeta is going to be mad when I get home, but I'm not going, I have to protect good Piccolo.  
  
  
Sincerely ??????  
  
  
  
She looked down at the zooming ground below.  
"Stop" she said.  
The ship stopped very suddenly, and her head hit the front of the sub-space ship.  
"Fuck." She said as she gingerly touched her forehead "Land." Tonami said with a sigh.  
When the ship landed she opened the hatch, or attempted to.  
She pushed a button, "Hatch open."...  
"Hatch open!" she yelled. She didn't notice, but a purple aura appeared around her body.  
"OPEN!" she yelled, then a blast from her fingers destroyed the hatch.  
"Holy crap!" she said. "I never knew I had this kind of power." Tonami stared at the aura surrounding her, than as suddenly as it came it went. Than she got out of the sub-space ship to unhook the pod that was trailing behind her.   
"Shoo." She said as a squirrel started to tap the pod with the Namek in it. She unhooked the pod and pressed a series of buttons.  
"Pod will open in one minute." Said the voice from the pod. Tonami checked all the systems than took a new front for the sub-space ship (which she was sitting on.) and replaced it.  
"Boy, I'm a damn good technician." Tonami pressed some button in the sub-space ship.  
"Voice message." Said the mechanical voice.  
"Hi, mom, dad, this is Tonami, your neglected daughter. I have landed on the planet and I'm safe. I sent this so you wouldn't worry, not like you think I'm missing, what with a family of twenty-five.  
Well, good-bye... forever."  
She suddenly felt a pang of guilt as she said the last word.  
  
She closed the lid after she took her prized possessions (a small rocket pack to fly with, a thick book to read, and a small capsule of food) then the sub-space ship blasted of to planet Vegeta where her father Vegeta would get the message. Than she pressed the button on the pod with the Namek on it and ran for cover. She set her otimetre (a sayian watch that records the time, date, altitude and a timer.) to earth time and the date. Than she sat and watched the pod for what seemed to be an eternity. Than a hiss sounded and steam came from the crack that appeared, it open slowly and dramatically. It had opened fully than a small green Namek came from the pod. It said its name with pride as though he knew he had the most important mission in the world.  
"My name is Piccolo."  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Scrambled Egg Part 3  
Disclaimer: duh.  
  
  
A/N: More will be explained in this story, and Piccolo gets protectors. Translations appear in between brackets "( )".  
  
  
  
As Piccolo explored the world, animals followed him with interest.  
He decides to ignore them, for a little while. As he sees a small hill he turns around to shoo the animals away. He turns around still walking and sees a couple squirrels, a badger and a fawn.  
"Go awayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" He yelled as he slid down the hill by accident. The squirrels looked at each other nodded and jumped down the hill too. The fawn and badger shrugged and jumped too.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
"Ow, how the hell did that happen?" Piccolo said while rubbing his head.  
"Ah! My antenna, it's bent." Said Piccolo as he got up.  
Bump! Bump! Bump!  
Four squirrels hit his back after they jumped down the hill, he looked at them sternly, but they were pointing up the hill.  
"Ah!" yelled Piccolo.  
He grabbed the squirrels and dived out of the way, rolled and looked back to see what happened.  
THUMP! THUMP!   
The ground shook as the fawn and badger landed. Piccolo let go of the squirrels and put the animals in a line for questioning.   
"Ok, why are you guys here."  
The animals huddled and 'talked' for two minutes (Piccolo has an internal clock) than turned to Piccolo and said in as best english as they could muster.  
"We are heere to teell yous ares in dangr foorm thee devil."  
(We are here to tell you are in danger from the devil)  
The other animals cringed as he said devil, and Piccolo could tell by the way the old squirrel's face was contorting, he was scared to say the name again.  
"Who is this devil, and won't it only take one animal to deliver the message?"  
"Theese othar animils haave errrrr spcial powars."  
(These other animals have errrr special powers.)  
"What powers do each have?" Asked Piccolo asked with interest.  
(A/N: This part will be translated all the way through.)   
"This squirrel" He pointed to a big strong looking one "can see the future and is strong.  
This one" he pointed to a small quivering one "can create a barrier, and is fast. This one" he pointed to a female normal looking squirrel "has super sensitive hearing, and is fast. This badger" he said pointing to the brawny looking badger "can see far distances ,and is a good fighter. This fawn" he said pointing to the fawn "can become invisible"  
(A/N: The translations have stopped.)  
As Piccolo absorbed this information they were showing him their powers.  
"What about you?" Asked Piccolo.  
"Well," he said looking at the ground and rubbing his paw to make a hole "I an thee olny one hoo caan tak inglih in or trae."  
(Well, I am the only one who can talk english in our tree.)  
"Ad" he added "yoo wiil saay 'holy shit'."  
(And you will say 'holy shit')  
"Holy shit." Piccolo breathed "how did you know."  
The old squirrel nodded his head to the big squirrel.  
"What are their names?" Piccolo inquired.  
"Trico" The big squirrel.  
"Singar" The small squirrel.  
"Kriet" The normal squirrel.  
"Foceis" The badger.  
"Orlov" The fawn.  
"Arnd I an Korac."  
(And I am Korac.)  
Piccolo shook paws and hooves.  
"And I am Tonami." Said a voice from the woods. Orlov turned semi-transparent.  
Than a figure flew down from the sky.  
She was wearing a black jumpsuit with armour on her legs, arms and chest, all deep blue.  
She had jet-black hair with orange streaks. She had violet-green eyes, her best feature.   
All the animals (except Trico) were hiding (or invisible).  
"Wow." Said Piccolo "a beautiful specimen of humans."  
"Me, a human?" She made a small laugh "You have got to be kidding, I'm a sayian."  
"Oh, sorry." Piccolo said "My antennae is bent. I'm half blind."  
Suddenly the ground opened up and swallowed Piccolo. As he was falling he yelled ,  
"WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, I didn't get three reviews, but here is the next part. Read and review, limited flames, good reviews plez.   



	4. Default Chapter Title

Scrambled Egg Part 4  
A/N: The 'Prologue' has been renamed as profiles. This one has one more character introduced.  
  
Disclaimer: Duh!  
  
  
Splat!  
Piccolo fell on a mushy ground type substance, but none the less, he had the air knocked out of him. His eyes crinkled in pain, gulping as much air as he could in short breaths.  
"Piccolo!" Screamed Tonami, and looked down to see what happened. All looked down the hole to see what happened, even Trico.  
Piccolo tried to get up, but thousands of ropes shot up from the ground and cocooned him. It seemed that millions on millions of rats burrowed up from the ground. They swarmed around Piccolo, poking him with spears and poorly forged rapiers. Above him the animals and Tonami had attempted jumped down to the bottom of the hole, but several rope nets sprang from the sides of the hole. It was almost as if they had planned this before it happened, almost as if they knew when it had would happen.  
"Dismissed!" yelled a voice above all the noise. The rats backed off of Piccolo just as he regained his self. The rats parted to reveal, what he thought was the warlord, was backed up with two huge guards. Between them stood a tiny rat, wearing a gigantic head dress.  
"hmmpff," Piccolo struggling to not laugh "heehee, hahahahahahaha!" Didn't work.  
"What are you laughing at, prisoner!" The rat yelled in Piccolo's ear.  
"You, your tiny, I could squish you with my toe nail."  
"In that case, I challenge you to a duel." He said drawing a huge sword that was half the size of Piccolo.  
"How the... Where did you get that sword from?"  
Suddenly a deep voice echoed through the trees. "He's not the one you want to fight, it's me." Suddenly (A/N: again) a flash of brown slipped past the net ran around Piccolo three times. Than disappeared again into the shadows. Everybody stood very still, than a very slight breeze rustled into the hole. As it left, four things happened, first, twenty heads fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Second, half of the feathers from the head dress also fell to the ground, softly. Third, the nets split and all that who were on it (Tonami and the animals) fall to the bottom of the pit in a crumpled heap. Fourth, all the ropes split and Piccolo sat up.  
"Who did that?" screamed the warlord in panic. "Who dares to deify my rule?"  
"I do." Bellowed the same voice. A squirrel stepped from the shadows, carrying two funny looking swords, hung at his side. "I challenge you do a duel."  
He grabbed the handle of each sword a pulled, but he let go. The swords had bent ends, so the swung around his hips, than he grabbed the handles again and pulled them out in a fighting stance. It seemed that hours rushed by. Then by surprise the warlord charged screaming...  
  
  
  
  
There done, the next one will be action packed. Well r AND r.  



End file.
